una nueva rival o enemiga
by isabel.huaman.12
Summary: pasen a leer por fa soy nueva
1. Chapter 1

BUENO SOY NUEVA EN AQUÍ PERO ESPERO Q NOS LLEVEMOS BN :3

YA EMPEZEMOS CON LA HISTORIA

Yukky: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

PROLOGO :

AMU: una chica de cabellera rosada que le llega hasta la cintura y con unos hermosos ojos ámbares es más desarrollada, ella es amada por Ikuto pero ella no lo sabía , ella ahora trabaja para una empresa para darles el embrión , sus charas tienen una x ( RAN . SUU , MIKI , DIA) pero nació otro huevo de color morado (BLAIR )pero tenía algo rara como una aura negra

IKUTO: un chico guapo, hermoso (BUENO PARA MI ) y un pervertido neko hentai con cabellera azul y ojos zafiros ,que hará todo para salvar a amu y hará cosas pervertidas durante la historia y tiene un chara llamado YORU

TADASE: un chico con cabellera rubio con ojos rosados y un niño muy amable q en el transcurso de la historia ayuda a amu para recuperar a kiseki su chara

YAYA: una chica que cree que es un bebe , con ojos marrón caramelo (eso creo ) con cabellera naranja que casi siempre lo lleva en 2 coletas , que ayudara a ikuto a salvar amu y tiene un chara llamado PEPE –CHAN

UTAU : una chica media terca pero en verdad es algo amigable con cabellera rubia y con ojos morados , la mejor amiga de amu ,tiene dos chara (IRU Y ERU ) que ayudara a salvar amu

RIMA : una chica de cabellera rubia ondulada con ojos naranjas segunda mejor amiga de amu , tiene un chara llamado (KUSSU KUSSU) también ayudara a salvar a amu

RYUU : un chico con cabellera negra y corta con ojos negros , jefe de la empresa EBAY que utiliza a amu para obtener el embrión con sus cantos que hace chara change amu con Blair

MUY BIEN ESO EL PROLOGO UNO DE ESTOS DIAS PONGO EL CAP 1 OKI

ISA –SAMA


	2. Chapter 2

DECLARACION DE L A GUERRA:

BUENO YA EXPLIQUE COMO SON LOS PERSONAJES AHORA NO ES NECESARIO EXPLICARLES NUEVAMENTE, PERO CAMBIE ALGUNAS COSAS

SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A PEACH -PIT

EN LA MAÑANA EN CUARTO DE LA EMPRESA HABIA UNA CHICA DURMIENDO EN UNA CAMA PERO SU POSICION DE DORMIR ES ALGO VERGONZOSA (ISA: JIIJIJIJIJIJI), ALGUIEN ENTRA AL CUARTO.

SANJO: AMU YA DESPIERTATE TENEMOS QUE IR AL ESTUDIO

AMU: UM, YA AHORITA YA ME DESPIERTO (SOÑOLIENTA)

SANJO: APURATE TIENES QUE ESTARME BN PREPARADA PARA IR AL ESTUDIO E IR EN LA TARDE A HACERTE CONOCER AL DIRECTOR

AMU: OK SANJO YA AHORITA ME CAMBIO – CON SUEÑO

ENTONCES SANJO SE MOLESTA Y SE TIRA ENCIMA DE LA CAMA DE AMU

AMU: Q HACES (MOLESTA

SANJO : NO TE DESPERTABAS ASI ES Q TUVE Q TOMAR OTRA ALTERNATIVA YA OLVIDEMOS ESO Y CAMBIATE RAPIDO Q ESTAMOS RETRASADAS

AMU: HI SANJO

DESPUES DE QUE AMU SE HAYA CAMBIADO VAN AL ESTUDIO

SANJO : AMU CREO QUE LO HE PENSADO VE AL COLEGIO

AMU: UM POR QUE SANJO

SANJO: BUENO PUES DESDE AHORA ERES ENEMIGA DE LOS GUARDIANES IGUAL QUE IKUTO Y UTAU SOLO Q ELLOS FRACASARON

AMU: OK SANJO IRE ANTES DE LA ENTREVISTA CON EL DIRECTOR-. EN LA MENTE DE AMU (QUE SERA DE IKUTO)

SANJO: AMU ESTAS BN

AMU: UM QUE. -SALIENDO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS

SANJO: TE PREGUNTA SI TE ENCONTRABAS BN

AMU: ASI ME SIENTO BN. BUENO BYE ME MEY A LA ESCUELE SEIYO

BUENO ESE FUE EL PRIMER CAP CREO QUE ERA UN POCO PEQUEÑO LA PROXIMA INTENTARE QUE SEA MAS LARGO OK BYE. ISA-SAMA


	3. Chapter 3

ENCUENTRO CON LOS GUARDIANES

AMU SE ESTABA DIRIGINDO AL COLEGIO PERO ESTABA NERVIOSA PERO UN POCO FRUSTADA DE VOLVER A VERLOS DEPUES DE LO Q PASO NO QUERIA VERLOS

EN EL JARDIN REAL TADASE, RIMA, YAYA, IKUTO Y TADASE ESTABA EN LA MESA DEL JARDIN TOMANDO TE Y COMIENDO GALLETAS

IKUTO : AHORITA VUELVO TENGO QUE IR UN RATO YA SABEN DONDE

UTAU : SI YA SABEMOS VE NADA MAS

DESPUES DE Q IKUTO SE VAYA ENTRA ALGUIEN

AMU: OLA GUARDIANES. CON SU ESTILO DE COOL Y SPICY

RIMA: AMU TE TARDASTE MUCHO, ADEMAS ALGUIEN IMPORTANT VOLVIO. IBA CERCANDOSE A AMU

AMU: NO TE ACERQUES

TADASE: Q AMU PERO RIMA ES TU MEJOR AMIGA - Y UTAU LE MIRA CON UNA CARA DE MALA- BUENO TU SEGUNDA AMIGA

AMU: MI AMIGA YO NO TENGO AMIGOS

UTAU : Q PERO AMU TU ERES NUESTRA AMIGA

AMU: YO Q SEPA SOMOS ENEMIGOS

TADASE: Q AMU Q DICES

AMU: LO ESCUCHASTES MUY BN TADASEE SOY TU ENEMIGA ASI ES Q DESDES AHORA NO ME MUESTREN NINGUN AFECTO BUENO ESO ES TODO BYE GUARDIANES

RIMA: ESPERA AMU PX ERES NUESTRA ENEMIGA

AMU: PX TRABAJO PARA UNA EMPRESA PARA DARLES EL EMBRION

RIMA: PERO AMU

AMU: SABEN Q NO ES MI OBLIGACION DECIRLES TODO BUENO BYE

AMU ESTABA CASI POR LA PUERTA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON ALGUIEN

IKUTO : AMU

AMU : IKUTO

BUENO ESTAMOS EN EL FINAL DE ESTE CAP SI QUEREN RECOMENDARME ALGO SOLO MANDENME UN REWIES


	4. Chapter 4

UN ENCUENTRO QUE NO SE ESPERABA:

AMU: IKUTO

EN EL CAP ANTERIOR SE QUEDO EN ESA PARTE AHORA CONTINUAREMOS

IKUTO: AMU

YUKKI: YA DEJA DE HABLAR Y COMIENZA

YO: -_-

AMU : ESCONDIENDO SU SONROJO – BUENO NOS VEMOS GUARDIANES

AMU ESTABA POR ABRIR LA PUERTA HASTA QUE IKUTO LE JALA DEL BRAZO

IKUTO: TE SIN HABLARME GATITA

AMU: QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA DECIR…. – FUE INTERRUMPIDA

IKUTO LA ABRAZA Y LA APEGA MAS A EL

IKUTO: NO SEAS FRI CONMIGO AMU

AMU: Q ALEJATE – LO EMPUJA

IKUTO: PARECE QUE ESTAS MALHUMORADA MEJOR MAÑANA TE FASTIDIO

AMU: ESO NO LO QUE ME GUSTA DE TI

IKUTO: AH – SORPRENDIDO

AMU: QUE SOLO VIENES AQUÍ A FASTIDIARME QUE BUENO QUE DESDE AHORA SOY SU ENEMIGA

IKUTO: QUE PERO AMU

AMU: BYE GUARDIANES NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN

AMU SE VA Y TODOS SE PONIAN A PENSAR DE QUE ERA MENTIRA DE QUE AMU SE HIZO MALA

EN LA COMPAÑÍA:

RYYU: SANJO ME LA TRAISTES A LA NUEVA CHICA

SANJO: HI SE LLAMA AMU HINAMORI QUE TIENE EL PODER DE PODER QUITAR HUEVOS CON SU CANTO CON L AYUDA DE BLAIR

RYYU: QUIERO MUESTRAS PARA VER SI ES CAPAZ DE HACER ESO YA QUE HA SIDO LA HEROÍNA Y SALVO A IKUTO Y UTAU DE EASTER Y SI NO ES CAPAZ NO ME SIRVE DE NADA

SANJO: HI SEÑOR


	5. Chapter 5

PROYECTO LYNX NEKO:

DESPUES DE LA ENTREVISTA CON EL DIRECTOR VA AL CUARTO DE AMU

SANJO: AMU PUEDO PASAR

AMU: UM

SANJO: AMU LES DIJISTES VERDAD, NO?

AMU: SI DESPUES DE TODO DESPUES DE ESA OCASIÓN NO PUEDO SER SU AMIGA

SANJO: AMU PUES EL DIRECTOR QUIERE QUE

AMU: QUE

SANJO: LE MUESTRES TU PODER

AMU: ESTA BIEN

SANJO: SORPRENDIDA

AMU: DESPUES DE TODO QUIERO HACER SUFRIR A LOS GUARDIANES

SANJO: OK VE A DORMIR

AMU SE VA DORMIR. A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

SANJO AMU DESPIERTA – VE LA CAMA DE AMU Y NO VE NADA- AMU DONDE ESTAS – NO SE HABRA ESCAPADO AHORA SI LA MATO

AMU: SANJO POR QUE TANTO ESCANDALO

SANJO: AQUÍ ESTABAS QUE ALIVIO

AMU: ME DESPERTE TEMPRANO PARA TENER MA S ENERGIAS PARA VENCER A LOS GUARDIANES

SANJO: VE AL COLEGIO YO VOY A IR A LAS 3 :00 OK

AMU: HI

AMU SE VA LA COOLEGIO Y LLEGA LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE AL COLEGIO PERO NO VA CON EL UNIFORME SINO CON EL VESTIDO NEGRO DE UTAU , CON BOTAS , Y CON ARO EN LA CINTURA QUE CARGABA A SUS CHARAS

LLEGANDO SE EN CUENTRA ON LO GUARDIANES

AMU: OLA GUARDIANES ESPERO GANARLES EN TODAS LAS BATALLA PARA LA BUSQUEDA DEL EMBRION BYE – Y SE RIE

BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP


	6. Chapter 6

PROYECTO LYNX NEKO PARTE 2:

EN EL SALON, AMU HABIA LLEGADO A LA PUERTA DEL SALON AMU ENTRA AL SALON Y SE ENCUENTRA CON IKUTO Y ELLA SE SORPRENDE PERO NO LO TOMA IMPORTANCIA Y TOMA ASIENTO QUE ESTABA AL LADO DE IKUTO.

IKUTO: AMU YO

AMU: QUE – DE MANERA FRIA

IKUTO: YO PUES…. – FUE INTERRUMPIDO POR UNA DE LAS COMPAÑERAS DE CLASE

YOSHIDA: ES CIERTO QUE TE HAS HA VUELTO FAMOSA AMU

AMU: SI Y

YOSHIDA: QUE SUERTE TIENES AMU

AMU: UM

YUKKI: Y COMO TE HICISTES FAMOSA ?

AMU: PUES ME CONTRATO UN EMPRESA PARA HACERME LA CANTANTE DE ESA EMPRESA

YUKKI: WUA QUE SUERTE TIENES Y AVISAME CUANDO EMPIEZAS TU DEBUT

AMU: PUES….

ALGUIEN HACE UN SONIDO PARA QUE LE PRESTASEN ATENCION

YUKKI: GOMENE SENSEI

SENSEI: BUENO TE PERDONO HARA TOMA ASIENTO

YUKKI: HI

DESPUES DE CLASES MIENTRAS AMU ESTABA CAMINANDO POR EL COLEGIO SE ENCUENTRA CON AMU

IKUTO: YO, AMU

AMU:QUE QUIERES IKUTO

IKUTO: PUES TU YA SABES QUE ES LO QUE QUIERO VERDAD

AMU: AH – ENTONES SIENTE UNA MANO BAJANDO POR SU FALDA - ¡QUE HACES !

ENTONCES IKUTO LE BESA Y AMU SE SORPRENDIO PRIMERO QUIZO SEPARARSE PERO SE DEJO LLEVAR POR LAS CARICIAS DE IKUTO

AMU: DE…TE..N…TE…..IKU….TO-TRATANDO DE NO GEMIR

IKUTO: A MI ME PARECE DE QUE TU CUERPO DICE LO CONTRARIO

Y IKUTO SIGUIO CON SU TU TRABAJO Y AMU SE ESTREMECIA HASTE QUE

TADASE: HINAMORI-SAN ESTAS AQUÍ

Y TADASE VE A AMU Y A IKUTO , VE A AMU CON TODA SU CARA ROJA Y AGITADA MIENTRAS QUE IKUTO CON UNA CARA DE MOLESTO

IKUTO: QUE QUIERES TADASE

TADASE: PUES YA EMPEZARON LAS CLASES

AMU: NO ERA NECESARIO QUE VENGAS ADEMAS TE DIJE MUY BN NADA DE AFECTO DE LOS GUARDIANES A LOS CUALES ME TRAICIONARON

TADASE: DIME QUE TE HICIMOS AMU

AMU: SABES DATE CUENTA TU MISMO- ANTES DE IRSE- IKUTO VEN AL SALON DESPUES DE CLASES SIN NADIE

IKUTO: UM

TADASE: IKUTO PX LE HICISTES ESO A AMU

IKUTO: PX LA AMO TADASE

BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP


End file.
